Je te promets
by laptitefolle22
Summary: "Je te promets" une chanson d'amour, une ode aux sentiments... Et si chaque vers de cette chanson mythique, devenait un OS basé sur le couple Romanogers? Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.


Je te promets le sel au baiser de ma bouche

Natasha était inquiète : depuis que les helliporteurs étaient tombés, elle n'avait aucunes nouvelles de Steve, et par tous les dieux russes, asgardiens et quels qu'ils soient, elle s'inquiétait plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Même quand les Chitauris leur étaient tombés dessus, elle avait eu plus confiance en la vie et ce qu'elle avait encore à leur offrir. Elle détestait ce sentiment d'inconfort et de vulnérabilité qui la prenait à la gorge et qui ne voulait pas la quitter.

Elle courue en dehors de la salle des conseils, où elle était retenue avec Fury, et fonça dehors, espérant que ce soit seulement son oreillette qui avait grillé quand elle s'était auto-électrocutée. Mais au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait, elle savait que Captain America ne pouvait pas arrêter de donner signe de vie sans une raison de la plus haute importance, or ici, aucune raison ne lui venait à l'esprit quand elle pensait à cette soudaine perte de communication.

Au détour d'un couloir elle faillit rentrer en collision avec Maria Hill, l'une comme l'autre trop distraite pour faire attention à leur environnement, quel manque de réflexe pour deux super-agents du SHIELD. Aussitôt l'agent Romanoff demanda :

« -Maria, savez vous où diable est passé Rogers ?

-Je suis désolé Natasha, mais il m'a demandé de tirer….

-Et alors ? C'était bien votre mission non ?

-Steve était encore à bord de l'helliporteur au moment du tir, il m'a ordonné de tirer alors même qu'il savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas.

-Non, non : Captain America s'en sort toujours

-Romanoff, il s'est non seulement pris un missile, mais a en plus effectué une chute directe du ciel à la rivière.

-Non, il est vivant je le sais. Rejoignez Fury et envoyez toute l'aide que vous pourrez trouver pour le rechercher sur les rives du fleuve.

-Le SHIELD est tombé Romanoff, il n'y a plus personne que je puisse envoyer vous aider avant d'avoir tout remis en ordre, j'en suis désolée…

-Tant pis j'irai seule mais jamais je ne laisserais Rogers partir sans essayer d'abord de le retenir à la vie. »

Sur ce, elle repris sa course et arriva rapidement aux rives de sable du se stoppa une fois sur place, ses poumons la faisant souffrir et ses jambes menaçant de la laisser tomber à tout moment, il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie qu'elle ne savait pas comment son corps avait réagi à l'électrocution. Elle se morigéna sur le fait qu'elle pouvait s'écrouler mais que jamais elle ne cesserait de rechercher Steve, son cœur le lui interdisait alors que son cerveau lui demandait de faire une pause. Elle ignora sa raison et repris à un rythme plus lent son marathon sur les rives afin de ne manquer aucun détail susceptible de l'amener à Steve. Après environ une demi-heure d'effort elle aperçue enfin au loin un éclat : le soleil se reflétait sur une surface polie. Elle courue, ignorant les palpitations trop rapide de son cœur et la douleur qui commençait à prendre place dans son bras gauche, elle oublia sa poitrine qui se serrait douloureusement, et ses poumons qui peinaient de plus en plus à prendre de grande inspiration. Elle poussa son corps à son maximum avant de pouvoir enfin voir le bouclier si symbolique du héros des Etats-Unis et son corps quelques mètres plus loin. De ce qu'elle pouvait voir, Steve avait été traîné hors de l'eau : une traînée de sang maculé le sable blanc de la plage. Elle se laissa tomber à côté de lui, et tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle et de repousser la douleur, elle se pencha sur lui afin de prendre son pouls. Il était faible mais présent. Elle effectua un rapide contrôle de ses blessures et se rassura en remarquant que les blessures effectuées à l'arme blanche étaient d'ors et déjà en train de se refermer, seule persister deux blessures par balles, une à l'épaule droite et une dans le bas de l'abdomen, et des ecchymoses. Elle se mit donc doucement à secouer Rogers tout en laissant enfin libre court à ses larmes. Mais il ne réagissait pas peu importe la force qu'elle mettait dans ses secousses. Natasha le maudissait intérieurement quand elle pris conscience que ses sentiments avaient trop éclater au grand jour. Elle qui essayait de les maintenir secret depuis deux ans déjà, se laissait aller en public. Bien que la plage soit déserte, elle essaya de reprendre contenance et se remis à secouer , quand elle l'entendit gémir, elle s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement. Il fut de trop : il vida d'air ses poumons qui avaient déjà de la difficulté à se remplir et contracta bien trop fort sa poitrine. Natasha savait : elle était entrain de faire une crise cardiaque, et la plage étant déserte et Steve encore trop assommé, il n'y aurait personne pour la sauver, personne. Qu'elle ironie, pour Black Widow de mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Et alors que dans ses derniers moments, elle prenait conscience qu'elle pouvait mourir en paix, ayant retrouvé Steve et ce dernier étant vivant elle s'autorisa une dernière action, qui elle savait, la remplirait de bonheur : elle se pencha lentement sur Steve et déposa un baiser plein d'amour et de tendresse sur ses lèvres sèches et salées. Gardant les yeux fermés elle avoua au vent « Je t'aime Steve Rogers » et elle se laissa tomber dans le sable à côté de l'homme de sa vie.

Ce qu'elle n'a pas vu cependant, c'est que son baiser avait secouer Steve comme la belle au bois dormant et que ses mots avaient étaient entendu par le blessé qui n'osait ouvrir les yeux de peur de briser le moment magique qu'il venait de vivre. Quand il pris la parole à son tour pour répondre à sa partenaire « Je t'aime aussi Natasha » et que cette phrase ne suscita aucune réaction chez son amie, il décida cependant d'ouvrir les yeux et de s'asseoir difficilement afin de pouvoir la regarder. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il trouva la rousse allongée dans le sable à côté de lui, les yeux fermés et sans aucuns signe de vie. Il se précipita pour prendre son pouls malgré ses blessures, et constatant qu'elle possédait aucun signaux vitaux, il paniqua, il réussit à se mettre à genoux à ses côtés et entreprit un massage cardiaque, qui il espérait, permettrait de faire revenir à la vie sa partenaire. Après de longues minutes de bouches à bouches et de massages, la rousse sembla reprendre son souffle tout à coup et le soldat poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Quand elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, il l'a pris dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Il ne pouvait l'emmener à l'hôpital tout de suite malgré toute sa volonté : il avait perdu trop de sang et ne pouvait par conséquent pas se permettre de la porter, or il était sûr et certain qu'elle ne pouvait se lever et il avait perdu son seul moyen de communication dans la rivière. Ils étaient condamnés à attendre que Sam ou tout autre personne de confiance ne les trouve, espérant que sa ne prendrait pas trop de temps.

Il regarda à nouveau Natasha qui essayait de bouger et pris la parole :

« -Ne bouge pas Nat, tu viens de faire une crise cardiaque, il serait plus sur que tu reste tranquille.

-Je dois bouger, je dois t'emmener à l'hôpital.

-Non Nat, tu es la plus touchée actuellement, et laisse-moi te dire qu'il est hors de question que la fille qui m'aime risque à nouveau sa vie aujourd'hui.

-Tu… tu m'as entendue ?

-Oui, et imagine un peu ma réaction quand à la place de t'entendre réagir à ma réponse, je t'ai trouvée raide et sans signe vitaux à côté de moi.

-Tu as répondu ? Qu'as-tu dis ?

-Que je t'aime également Natasha. »

Il avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'elle lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser.

« -Tes lèvres sont salées j'adore….

-Alors je te promets le sel à ma bouche qui te touche pour l'éternité Nat.»


End file.
